Will Love Be Enough?
by Nikkii-Marie
Summary: Elliot and Olivia havent seen each other since he walked out of the quad room a year and a half ago, and things have changed a lot in that time. Olivia has a new partner, Nick Amaro. But she still has some unrequited feelings for Elliot. Lets see where life takes them.
1. The Dream

It's been about a year and a half since Elliot Stabler turned in his papers and walked out of the squad room for good. Olivia Benson since that time has gotten a new partner and has tried to move on with out her best friend and partner. When he left that day he left a void in her life and especially in her heart. She had feelings for him that she was never been able to express. He walked away from the job and her and she doesn't know if she will ever forgive him for that. She misses him though; she hasn't seen him since the day that made him make the decision to leave the force. The day he was forced to draw his weapon on a young girl, after that he decided it was time for a change.

That day haunted him and that is what ultimately led him to the decision to leave the Special Victims Unit forever.  
Liv and her new partner Nick Amaro are in the squad room working on some paper work that they were backed up on due to the holiday break they both took. It's especially hard for Liv during the holidays now because she and Elliot used to exchange gifts and get a drink after their last day of work before their break and so she has been thinking about him a lot.

"Hey Liv are you okay?"

"Yeah Nick I'm fine just a lot on my mind."

"Well if you need to talk I am here" he says with a concerned look on his face.

"Thank you, why don't you go home I can finish this."

"No its fine."

"Go, be with your daughter" she says insistently.

"Are you sure?" he says with a small smirk on his face.

"Go."

Nick leaves and Liv starts to finish the work when she dozes off. She begins to dream.

* * *

_Dream Sequence_

Liv is in the squad room and it is empty. She hears a voice but it's far away so she can't really tell who it is. She listens closely and she begins to recognize the voice, could it be him. No she thinks; it can't be him he's gone.

"Olivia?" the voice calls

"Is that you?" She's still questionable.

"Yes." the voice becomes clearer.

She sees the man's face and its Elliot, she runs over to him and wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his around her waist. They stand there in an embrace for a few minutes then she pulls back just a little bit.

"I never thought I would see you again" she says as she puts her face to his chest.

"No I could never leave you for good." he kisses her forehead.

"I missed you so much."

"I know I missed you too."

She leans up and kisss him on the lips passionately and then pulled away.

"They gave me a new partner, and I like him, he is a nice guy but you see the thing is, he's not you."

He wipes the tear from her eye and looks into her eyes. "Liv, honey I'm not coming back"

"What? But you are here" she's confused; she doesn't know what to think.

"I'm just here to say goodbye."

"But…but…why?" her voice cracks as she speaks.

He walks away and all she can hear is him saying her name.

"Liv, Liv, Liv….." she begins to pull out of the dream.

* * *

She is woken up by someone, it's the captain.

"Liv have you been here all night? "

"Yes, I guess I must have dosed off."

"Go home get some rest."

"Okay"

She is still thinking about that dream. It felt so real. She wants so badly for it to be real. But its not, it was only a dream and now she misses Elliot more than ever.


	2. The Encounter

Nick is the first one in the squad room and he is waiting for Olivia, she is normally the first one there but today is different. He knows something is wrong with her, she is more out of it than usual and he is worried about her. He wants to help but he also doesn't want to push too hard because he knows it will only push her away. He is sitting there watching the door and watching everyone enters but Liv. Now she is late and be is worried.

Liv stopped at the pharmacy to pick up a few things and she is running late because of the traffic in Queens. She is in Queens because her pharmacy relocated there. She has not been in Queens in a long time. She walks into the pharmacy and gets everything she needs and after she is done paying she turns to walk out. She is walking toward the door when she sees a person whom she hasn't seen in about a year and a half. Could it be, the first time she is in Queens in a year and she runs into him? They catch each other's eye.

"Hey Liv, it's been a while."

Liv is standing there looking at him, Elliot Stabler, the man whom she used to be partners with, the man who just walked out of her life a year and a half ago without even a glance back.

"Elliot, Hey." She says with a little bit of strain in her voice. She is nervous.

"How have you been?"

"Amazing, how about you?" She can't believe it it's been a year and a half since they have seen each other and he is trying to make small talk.

"Hell I have been horrible!" he sounds sad now.

"What?" She is intrigued in a way.

"I have been so depressed since I left the precinct."

"Oh you miss the job?" she now has this sadness in her voice that is not the answer she was hoping for.

"Yes but that's not why I have been depressed."

"What is then?" she is really intrigued now.

"Well it's that I..." he is interrupted by a phone ringing. It's Olivia's.

"Hold on it's my new partner." she picks up the phone and nick tells hers they have a case and she needs to meet them right away. And she hangs up.

"Is every ok?" Elliot asks with a curious tone.

"There's a case, I have to go."

"Oh well don't let me keep you" he sounds disappointed, he wanted to keep talking to her.

"Well it was great seeing you; we should get together some time."

"Yes definitely, call me sometime."

* * *

They hug and for a second Olivia feels safe like she used to when he was around, but she knows that the feeling is going to end. And sure enough they let go and Olivia walks out of the store. Elliot watches her walk out and thinks to himself how he hopes she takes him up on the offer to call him.

Olivia gets to the precinct and sees Nick waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" he has a curious face on.

"I had to go to Queens to get some things from the pharmacy and I ran into an old friend."

"Oh okay, so everything's alright?"

"Yes Nick, everything is fine."

Olivia and Nick leave for the crime scene. Olivia however is noticeably distracted but Nick minds his own business. He doesn't want to overstep his boundaries.

* * *

That night Olivia is sitting at home watching TV and all that keeps running through her mind is the encounter between her and Elliot.

"What was the real reason he was so depressed if it wasn't that he missed work" she thought to herself. She knew what she wanted it to be but she wasn't sure if that's what it was. Just as she began to dose off again someone knocked at the door. She puts on her slippers and walks over to the door. She opens it and to her surprise it's exactly who she wants it to be.

Elliot.

"Elliot, what are you doing here?" she is confused.

"I…..um….I needed to see you again." he smiles a half smile.

"Oh well come on in." as he walks in she has a faint smile on her face.

Is this real or is it a dream? She thinks to herself.

"So nice place." he says trying to make small talk.

"Thank you, it hasn't changed that much since last time you were here."

"No not at all." he is stumbling over his words, he doesn't really know what to say.

"Yeah so what made you come here?" she says curiously.

"Well after seeing you today I couldn't stop thinking about you and well I needed to see you again because we never finished our conversation. Well actually I never stop thinking about you. You are all I think about EVER."

"Elliot I…uh" she is cut off

"Olivia I made a mistake a year and a half ago, I should have never left."

"The job?"

"No, YOU." there is a desperate tone in his voice.

"Elliot you left me and never looked back, I don't think I can just get over that. I don't think I can forgive you for that." she regrets saying as soon as the words leave her mouth.

"Oh well I just needed to say that, I guess I'll just go."

He walks out the door and Olivia doesn't stop him. He shuts the door and leans back against it with his eyes to the sky and slides down the door. What had just happened? He thinks that he had just lost her for good. He gets up to walk away.

He is walking toward his car when he hears the door open, he turns around and see's Olivia. She runs over to him jumps in his arms and kisses him passionately. He holds her in his arms and kisses her back. He puts her down and she pulls away.

"Elliot this isn't going to be fixed over night, there is a lot we need to work through." she says with strong emotion.

"I know but I just don't want you to give up on me." he says with hope.

"I won't just don't walk away again."

"Trust me I will never walk away from you again. I am going to go home now but tomorrow we can talk about us."

"Okay."

He leaves and she walks inside. She doesn't know if it will work between them, there is a lot of water under the bridge but she is willing to take the chance, its Elliot after all, the man she loves.


	3. Too Good to be True

It's the morning after her and Elliot decided to talk about their relationship, and she hasn't slept a wink, Elliot is all she can think about. She still doesn't know whether she should give El a chance or if she should just walk away. She knows that he walked out of her life a year before that and didn't look back, but she also knows that she loves him. She wants to be with him but she is afraid he is going to just walk away again. She just doesn't know what to do. She wants to listen to her heart but her brain keeps telling her not to.

While she is watching TV she gets a phone call. She thinks its Elliot; they have plans to talk, so she picks up right away.

"Hello, this is Benson."

"Hey Liv, its Amaro, I was just seeing how you were? You were kind of out of it yesterday?"

Olivia's face is now sad, she was hoping for it to be Elliot.

"Hey Nick, I'm fine, I am just happy to have a day off, it's been a long week."

"Yeah I hear that. Do you want to maybe get some coffee?"

"I would love to, but I actually have plans, sorry rain check?

"Yes definitely. Have a nice day off Liv; I will see you in the morning."

They hang up and she goes back to watching TV anticipating Elliot's call.

* * *

It's 9 at night and Olivia wakes up on the couch, she fell asleep watching TV. She wakes up in a panic she checks her phone. She is expecting to see one missed call from Elliot. She checks her phone with high hopes, and nothing. He blew her off, he promised he would call and he never did. She is disappointed. She puts her phone down and goes in the kitchen and makes a snack.

Just then she hears a knock at the door. She goes and answers it, its Elliot, but she is furious with him and it shows.

"Hey Liv, sorry I forgot to call." He is slurring his words.

"Yeah well you are a little late." She says as she smells his breath. "Are you drunk?"

"No just a little buzzed." he says as he loses his balance.

"Elliot you smell like a brewery, there is no way you are a little buzzed." she is even madder that she was before.

"You want me to leave?"

She does want him to leave but she knows that he is in no condition to be driving. "No come in and I will make you some coffee."

He comes in and sits on her couch. She goes into the kitchen to and makes a pot of coffee. When it's finished she walks into the living room talking to Elliot.

"What happened to you today that made you go and get drunk?" she asks as she is walking in the room but when she gets there she sees Elliot asleep on the couch. She puts a blanket on him and walks to her bedroom.

She thinks to herself "I knew yesterday was too good to be true."

She is sad now she really thought that she and he could make it work but she was wrong. She should have listened to her brain and not her heart.


	4. The Breakfast

The next morning Olivia wakes up to the smell of eggs and bacon being cooked. She gets out of bed and walks into the kitchen, in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and sees Elliot cooking her breakfast. He did not have the same clothes on as yesterday which was strange. As she walks in he turns to her and gives her a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." he says with a smile.

"What is this?" she is still angry about last night.

"I made you breakfast to try and make up for last night, even though I know I have a lot more to do to make up for it." he says with a half smile.

"Yeah well, El just making me breakfast isn't going to come close to making up for what you did last night."

"I know that but just know that I am trying. I have never been sorrier than I am right now. You said that you would give me another chance and I went and did something as idiotic as getting drunk and showing up here, I am not worthy of a second chance but I can't just walk away I have to at least try and make it up to you."

"I was so disappointed in you, I was waiting for you to call and when you didn't I was so upset. Then you showed up drunk and I was even more upset. It just wasn't how I wanted to start this."

"I know and that is why all day today I'm going to do everything in my power to make it up to you." he says as he walks closer to her.

"I have work today."

"No you don't I called in for you, now eat up." he says as he puts her breakfast in front of her.

"You did what? What did the captain say when you called?"

"He didn't know it was me, I said I was your cousin and said that you weren't feeling up to work today, that you were coming down with something. Are you mad at me for calling in for you?"

"No I am kind of glad, I really do want to spend the day with you." she says as she smiles at him.

She eats her breakfast and then they go into the living room and sit on the couch and start to talk.

"So what happened yesterday?"

"Well I picked up the phone to call you and I realized that I wasn't worthy of you, and after all I did to you I didn't want to disappoint you again, so I started to drink and when I woke up here I forgot a lot of what happened."

"Did you go home this morning?"

"No I had a change of clothes in my car so I showered and changed, I hope you don't mind?"

"No not at all, I just wish you would have called yesterday, I want to try this and I want to make it work. Elliot you are worthy of me, you are more than worthy. Just because you made a mistake last year doesn't mean that I want you not to be in my life. I understood, you went through a lot. I just wish you trusted me enough to talk to me about it."

"I did trust you, I trusted you with my life. It's just that I was disappointed in myself and I knew that you were disappointed in me. I should have tried to stop her without shooting her, I relive that moment over and over and I just wish it went differently." he says as tears roles down his cheeks.

"Hey you were trying to save someone you care about and there was nothing else you could have done. You did the right thing and I wasn't disappointed in you at all." she says as she wipes the tear from his cheek and moves closer. She wraps her arms around him and pulls him in for a hug.

"Liv, I am so sorry."

"It's okay Elliot." she says as she pulls out of the hug and leans in to kiss him.

She kisses him and he kisses her back passionately. He pulls away.

"Hey I want to take you out tonight, what do you say?"

"I would love to." she says quickly.

They lean back into each other and they begin to kiss again.


	5. The Date

Olivia begins getting ready for her date with Elliot as soon as he leaves. She is still reeling from the kissing that had taken place and hour ago. She wants to looks really pretty for him so she goes through her whole closet to find something to wear. She finally finds a sleek black dress that goes to a little above her knees and a new pair of black heels that she had bought just for the fun of it.

She gets ready and just as she is finishing putting on her make-up she hears a knock at the door. She goes over to answer it and its Elliot. He is wearing a blue v-neck sweater with a light blue collar shirt under it and jeans.

"Hey Liv" he looks at her and admires how amazing she looks "You look…amazing"

"Thank you, you look great too, come on in, I'll be ready in a minute."

"Okay take your time."

She is finished getting ready and goes into the living room where Elliot is waiting for her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Great let's go."

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"But" Elliot cuts her off.

"But nothing, it's a surprise and it is going to stay that way." he smiles and puts her coat on for her.

They are quiet the whole car ride, mostly because Olivia is trying to figure out where they are going. They get to their destination.

"Why are we at the beach?"

"Because I planned a little dinner for us in the beach house here, I rented it for the night."

"That sounds amazing."

They go up to the beach house and when they walk in Olivia sees the table set with a beautiful dinner. The table is right next to a giant bay window that overlooks the ocean. It is a perfect setting, and she is with her perfect man.

They sit and eat.

* * *

After dinner they go over to the couch and snuggle up together.

"That dinner was amazing."

"Thank you. I am so happy I am here with you right now."

"Yeah me too. I missed you so much and I just am so glad that you came back into my life." she looks up at him and leans up and kisses him.

"So how's work?" Elliot asks.

"It's okay."

"So you have a new partner?"

"Yeah, Nick Amaro, he is a really good guy."

"Yeah, is he a better partner than me?" he looks down and smiles at her.

"Yeah, you know what he is." she says jokingly.

"Wait what?"

She pushes him down on the couch and climbs on top of him.

"El, you know no one can replace you."

"Oh okay good."

"Now shush up and kiss me."

He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her to his body and kisses her passionately. He sits up with her on his lap and stands up holding her. She wraps her legs around his waist and he carries her into the bedroom. He lays her on the bed and lies on top of her and kisses her neck and up to her cheek and then he softly kisses her lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he says as his lips are gently grazing hers.

"Never been surer in my life."

They fall back into their kiss and make love.

* * *

The next morning she wakes up in his arms and has never felt safer in her life. She is so happy that she gave him a second chance.

**A/N: Please review and let me know if I should write more. Hope you like it.**


End file.
